The present invention relates to vehicle seats and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat which includes an occupant restraint system.
Various forms of vehicle seats are presently available. The typical automotive seat includes an adjustable headrest and a seat belt restraint system. The headrest is vertically adjustable and may be positioned to engage the head of the user in a rear-impact situation. Protection may not be obtained if the headrest is not properly positioned. Typical seat belt systems include a shoulder belt and a lap belt. Such three-point systems provide some lateral restraint during side impacts and prevent forward movement of the occupant into the vehicle steering wheel, dashboard and the like.
Systems have been proposed which provide lateral restraint for the head of the occupant to protect in side-impact situations. In addition, proposals have been made which incorporate a pair of shoulder belts which may extend across the chest area of the user in an X-type pattern to improve the forward and lateral restraint capabilities of the overall system. Examples of prior vehicle seats including seat belt restraint systems and headrests may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,002 entitled AUTOMOTIVE RESTRAINT SYSTEM, which issued on Aug. 27, 1974, to Eggert, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,443 entitled HEADREST, which issued on Apr. 3, 1984, to Nordskog; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,854 entitled VEHICLE SEAT, which issued on Jul. 14, 1987, to Putsch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,911 entitled AIRPLANE PASSENGER SEAT WITH FLAME-RETARDING CONSTRUCTION, which issued on Apr. 12, 1988, to Heitmann; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,673 entitled SEAT BELT SYSTEM FOR A VEHICLE SEAT, which issued on Jun. 23, 1992, to Tame.
Available systems do not readily adjust to the different physical characteristics of the users. Proper positioning of the head restraint to the particular user is not easily achieved. Many seats incorporate fixed headrest systems which provide no adjustment to adapt the system to the particular physical characteristics of the user. In addition, available seat belt restraint systems generally interfere with or contact the neck area of the user. Such systems may increase the risk of injury to the user in side-impact situations.